Ghost People
Ghost People are mutated humans found stalking the villa of the Sierra Madre Casino in the years following the Great War of 2077. Ghost people were changed forever by the Cloud, a combination of corrosive rust-like toxins unique to the Sierra Madre. The Cloud constantly escapes and is reabsorbed by the Ghost People's hazmat suit via aeration on their legs, indicating that their mutation may well originate from constant exposure to the Cloud. This has resulted in them being the only ones able to walk in and out of the Cloud unharmed.''' The ghost people originated from the construction workers before the Great War who were mutated from the cloud as they worked on the Sierra Madre Villa. They have several ties to the inhumane experiments of the Big Mt. Research Facility. According to data from terminals in the villa's medical section, construction workers at the site first received their hazmat suits specially created in the Big MT after a gas leak sent one of them to the hospital. A terminal in Big MT states that the gas leak itself was also created at Big MT, the hazmat suits being an "experiment within an experiment." The hazmat suit was bulky, nearly impossible to speak through, grew stiff with use, and had locks that, after contact with the Cloud, corroded to the point where the hazmat suit had to be cut open with a saturnite knife, and still didn't provide proper protection from the Cloud. Their name is derived from their practice of "hunting" the holograms of the Sierra Madre. It is not clear why the ghost people drag their victims off into the Cloud. Whether to consume, torture, or convert them into something like themselves, nobody knows, nor has survived to tell the tale. Biology Ghost people are very mysterious. They do not speak, and they seem to neither sleep nor eat. They seemingly exist only to lurk through the villa ruins, forever seeking prey, whether mortal or holographic; if they have a lair at all, it is unclear where, although according to Dean Domino, or rather, the ghoul that was once Mr Domino, they live in the underground service routes and sewers of the Sierra Madre Villa. They shamble like classic zombies. Despite this, they are in fact quite agile when necessary, often lunging and dashing with surprising speed. Quite often they will appear from the shadows to strike or pursue prey relentlessly throughout the region, stopping only once their victim(s) is dead or when they are dead themselves. Despite being virtually immortal, they can die if one of their limbs is severed, showing a universal mutation from which everything is connected to each other, not just the brain with the other organs, causing direct death if a limb is removed. Ghost people scream before attacking, similar to feral ghouls. They have retained the ability to use and construct weapons, are immune to fire, and are virtually immortal. Death by limb dismemberment is a characteristic very specific to them. Ghost people also do not emit radiation, whether dead or alive. Category:Humanoid Category:Ground Category:Undead Category:Unknown diet Category:Medium Category:Video game